


Pre-Wedding Jitters

by blueboxonbakerstreet



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxonbakerstreet/pseuds/blueboxonbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin starts to second guess himself on his wedding day, but Douglas comes to the rescue as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Wedding Jitters

“You’re shaking,” Douglas pointed out, straightening Martin’s tie for the fourth time in the past hour.

“Yes, well,” Martin replied, his voice trembling slightly. “Weren’t you at all nervous on your first wedding day?”  
“Nervous enough to spill an entire glass of water all over my trousers? No, I don’t reckon I was. I rather think I would remember something like that.” Douglas smirked.

“I-I didn’t mean t-to-” Martin stammered, his face tinting a colour to match his hair.

“Alright, alright,” Douglas interrupted, raising his hands in a mock surrender. “Whatever you say, Captain.” He gave Martin’s tie a final tug before stepping back and admiring his handiwork. “There. Tie’s all sorted. Quit fidgeting with it, now, because I’m not doing it up again.”

“T-thank you.” Martin sighed shakily, fingering the pale blue material of the tie.

“Why are you so nervous, anyway? It’s _Molly,_ for goodness sake. She seems to love you, for whatever reason. She said yes when you proposed, didn’t she? I recall you saying she even cried a bit.”

“Yes, I know, but…” Martin wrung his wrists, staring down at the floor in front of him. “What if she, you know…changes her mind?”

“Martin,” Douglas sighed. “I don’t see how-”

“I know, but what if?” Martin cried suddenly, throwing his hands up. “I mean, I’m not exactly a catch, if you haven’t noticed and Molly, well…Molly’s as near perfect as a person could get! I barely make enough money to support us both, even with Carolyn paying me. I shouldn’t have asked her with things like this, I shouldn’t have-”

“Martin, listen to me,” Douglas took a step forward, resting his hands on Martin’s shoulders and staring down at him with a serious expression. “Has that ever made a difference? No, of course it hasn’t. Molly obviously didn’t fall in love with you for your money or any of that nonsense. You just have pre-wedding jitters. Everyone gets them. You’ll be fine. You just need to stop fussing over little, ridiculous things. It’s your wedding day! Quite possibly the happiest day of your life.”

Just then, a cheery faced Arthur popped his head around the door frame, grinning broadly.

“Martin! Douglas! I was told to come get you! The wedding is starting! Isn’t it so exciting? Are you excited, Skip? I know I am, and I’m not even the one getting married! It’s you!”

“Yes, Arthur, thank you,” Douglas stopped him, offering a small smile. “We’ll be there in a moment.”

“Oh, alright! Good luck, Skip!” Arthur replied happily before disappearing back into the hallway.

“Well, I believe that’s our cue. Ready to see your blushing bride? I've heard she looks positively radiant.” Douglas turned towards the door, ready to exit the small room.

“Erm, Douglas,” Martin stopped him, reaching his hand out and tapping Douglas lightly on the back. “Um…thank you. For the-…uh… the talk.”

“Don’t mention it,” Douglas shook off his thanks, holding the door open for the soon-to-be groom. “After you, _sir.”_

 ***

Martin was still trembling as he stood at the altar next to Douglas. He looked out and spied his mother in the front pew, grinning up at him with misty eyes. She winked as he caught her eye and offered him a small nod of her head. Seated behind Mrs. Crieff was a vaguely smiling Carolyn and a beaming Herc. Oddly enough, Martin found himself drawn to Carolyn’s gaze for a split second, seeking some sort of reassurance. Instead, he received an expression he’d only gotten a select few times in the years he’d known her. It was a look of pride and trust and it only lasted a moment before being replaced with the pleasant expression she wore while surveying the rest of the church.

There was a hush over the crowd as the music started and the groomsmen and bridesmaids started down the aisle, all walking in appropriate time to the music. Arthur and Molly’s cousin, Christine, brought up the back of the first group, taking their places at the altar as well. After the ring bearer and the flower girl had reached halfway up the aisle, a gasp erupted from the pews. Molly entered, arm and arm with her father, absolutely glowing with happiness.

It was right then and there, as Martin began to tear up at the sight of his new bride, that he knew they’d made the right choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Swetha!! It's kind of short, but I hope you like it!! Lots of fluffy fluff fluff :)


End file.
